


Dreams and Reality

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [17]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Feelings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so let me know what you think! Especially about the dream in the beginning.</p></blockquote>





	Dreams and Reality

_Suddenly there is a white flash and when you open your eyes you are standing in a forest. You look around you but you do not see anyone. Then you look down and see that you're wearing a sober green dress and are clutching some flowers in your hand. In the distance you see a faint light and you decide to walk towards it. As you get closer you see a number of people standing with their backs to you, they are standing in a half circle, but you can not see what they are watching. However, you do see that they are wearing sober garments too._

_You carefully step closer and when you're just a few meters away you hear someone sobbing softly, you suddenly freeze and can not take another step. Then someone in the group of people looks back and when he sees you he turns to face you and clears his throat. The other people also look at you and when they see you they also steps aside creating a passageway for you. What you see at the end of that passageway makes your eyes go wide._

_There, sitting on the ground is Thor, Frigga on one side, Jane on the other side. He cradles something, someone, close to his chest but you can not see what, who, but you do not have to see to know and when you see a green coat you know enough. You shake your head in disbelief and step backwards, but you yelp when you suddenly feel someone behind you and two arms that go around your waist._

_"Do not be afraid, my love."_

_You can not believe your ears and you want to turn but his arms tighten their grip around your waist making it impossible. Your hands go to his, and you try to pry them from one another but that also does not work._

_"Loki ....please, let me look at you." you almost beg._

_"No, I can not allow that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I am not real, I'm a figment of your imagination."_

_"What?"_

_"You know what lies there, who lies there."_

_"No," you say and squeeze your eyes shut,"you promised me you would return to me unharmed, you said you would come back to me....."_

_"I know and I am truly sorry," he gently kisses your head and you hear him breath in deeply,"you have to let me go."_

_You shake your head violently._

_"Y/N, listen to me, in the short time we've been together, you have made me the happiest man of all the Nine Realms. It truly was an honor to have been yours even if it was just for a short while. That you allowed me into your life and heart, to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you, to make love to you, it was the greatest gift you could have ever giving me and I am forever gratefull for that,"he nuzzles his nose in your hair and kisses your neck,"I would rather see otherwise also, I still had so much to share with you, to show you."_

_"Tell me."_

_"Long walks in the gardens, seeing the sunset, walking hand in hand through Asgard, marrying you and making you my wife and a true Princess of Asgard, creating little princes and princesses."_

_At the word marriage and children a sob escapes between your lips._

_"Shh, it's okay." he says._

_"How can you say that? I love you, I can not let you go, this is too fast, too soon. What am I gonna do without you?"_

_"You are by far the stongest woman I have even known but you need to also allow mother, Thor and Jane to help you, you will come through this."_

_"No I won't, I can not do without you in my life, Loki, I need you."_

_"Close your eyes."_

_You close your eyes and you feel his arms moving around your waist untill he stands in front of you and you want to open them._

_"No, don't." he says, warning in his voice._

_"Please, let me look at you." you beg again._

_"Know that you have always been the one true love of my life and I will always be with you if not in life then it will be in heart and spirit."_

_Then you feel his lips on yours, kissing you softly and tenderly and you kiss him back with all you have inside you and when you want to fist your hands in his tunic he stops you by taking your hands in his and kissing them before you feel him slipping away._

========================================================================================

You sit up, shaking and trembling and you look next to you, nothing, Loki has still not returned and Jane is again sleeping in the chair. Just when you want to wake her up to tell her she can sleep in the bed with you the door opens and two guards come in.

"My lady's, the Prince's have returned, the Queen asked us to inform you."

You look at Jane who is also awake and without any hesitation you jump out of bed and run towards the bridge, it is a long run band halfway there the wound in your side begins to protest but you ignore it. Running as fast as you can, holding up your dress as not to trip and fall. You hear Jane running behind you and when you near the gate you see figures walking towards you. You let your eyes go over them, you see Frigga and Thor and you panic for a moment but then suddenly you see a flash of green and your heart leaps into your throat when he steps into your line of sight. You smile and breath out his name while you keep watching him. When your eyes lock he smiles too and although he sees you coming he barely has time too open his arms to catch you, closing them tightly around you. You have jumped in his arms with so much speed that he stumbles back a little and you almost fall. You hear the beautiful sound of his laughter in your ear you can not help but laugh with him. 

"I was so worried about you, when you did not return I thought something awful had happened to you." you breath into his neck.

"I promised you I would come back, love, and you should now by now I always keep my promisses, especially the ones I make to you." he answers.

When you suddenly hear a thump your head turns to the sound and you see Thor has dropped Mjolnir to allow him to draw Jane against him with both hands. You smile at that but then you hear Loki's breathing stutter and you look back at him, searching his green eyes.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

You step away from him and when you let your eyes go over his lean frame they go wide when you see his tunic is torn apart and you can even see a slither of white skin.

"Oh gods, your hurt." you say, hands already reaching for him. 

Loki tries to stop you but you slap his hands away and push the pieces away to reveal a chest covered in bruises and some scratches but no blood. You lay your hands on the marks and look at him.

"It's already healing, love, I'm fine, really,"he says and takes your hands to kiss them,"it's nothing a good night's sleep with the woman I love in my arms will not fix."

You smile and together you walk across the bridge through the palace to your chamber, all the time Loki holds you tight and when you're in your chamber, he turns you to him and his arms tighten their grip around your waist. He leans forward to kiss you and then he puts his forehead against yours. For a moment you stand still like that and you close your eyes, enjoying the silence around you and the familiar arms around your waist.

"What happened?" you ask.

Loki sigh deeply and frames your face with his hands.

"I do not know, one moment Thor and I were talking to the leaders of the dwarfs and the Niðavellir and the next all hell broke loose. Thor and I were blown away by some strong force and when I came too .. ... everyone was fighting with each other. The dwarves are an inventive race, creating weapons of anything, they are small in body but that they make up for in their skill in creating weapons. The one even more powerful than the other."

"I was so worried about you, and when you didn't came back ..... knowing that you wore so little armor and not knowing if you even had a weapon with you ...."

"My love, I always have weapons with me." he smiles.

You smile also and let your hands go back to his chest, they grab the wisps of what is left and you put your hands back on his chest and now you see that there are also some black streaks running across his pale skin.

"You need to be cleaned." you say.

"Care to help me?"

"Always."

You lead him to the bathchamber and while you make the bath ready Loki starts undressing, you look up when you hear him hiss and see that his back is also covered in scratches. You leave the bath and walk towards him but when you are close he turns around.

"It looks much worse then it is, trust me."

You nod and you let him step into the bath before you and when you step into it and you make him sit on the increase, after getting a sponge you dip it under the water and let it carefully go over his chest, you take extra care to be as gently as you can. To gently you notice, the smears remain and you put a little more force behind it, but it is still not enough. When you hear Loki chuckling you look at him.

"I don't want to hurt you." you say.

"You won't."

He puts his hand on yours and helps you clean up the black streaks and when they are gone you put the sponge away and go sit next to him.

"Move forward." you say.

When Loki moves forward you sit behind him so that he is in between your legs and your hands slide slowly to his shoulders, you place your fingers over them and your thumbs press between his shoulder blades, Loki moans and lets his head fall back, you massage him for some time before your fingers move down over his skin and your fingers trace the scratches on his back. Unlike the ones you would have, these scratches are not red or painful, they are just some unevenness in his normally so beautiful smooth skin. You lean forward and kiss them and your hands move in slow circles over his back, you now realize just how tense he was and slowly feel the tension ebb away from his body. You let your arms snake around his waist and lay your cheek on his back, breathinh out slowly. His hands lie on your knees and his thumbs make slow circles over your skin.

"You are not falling asleep on me again are you?" he asks suddenly.

"I'm not." you smile against his skin.

Your hands go up slowly and unintentionally make contact with they sucks his nipples and Loki in his breath. You chuckle and repeat the motion a couple of times untill you hear his breathing is becoming shallow. One hand slowly wanders down and dips into the water while your other hand keeps assaulting his nipple. When you reach the v of his hips you first let it move over his inner thigh before it goes for it's target and when you softly take him in your hand you smile when you feel he is hard.

"Y/N...." he breaths out.

"Sshh.." you whisper against his skin.

Slowly you let your hand move up and down, back up and down again and you feel his grip on your knees tighten and his hips rock forward with every move your hand makes.

"Gods, you feel so good, Loki, so hard, so heavy in my hand," you whisper,"I can not wait to feel you inside me again, for you to take me, for you to mark me."

"Me neither, but your not ready yet, love."

"I know, but I want to try something."

When you let him go he whines softly at the loss but you move from behind him and place your knees on the increase and with your hands you grab the egde of the tub.

"Get behind me." you say.

Loki just looks at you, not convinced that this is a good idea.

"Please, Loki..." you almost beg,"I need to feel you."

"I'm not taking you."

"I am not asking you too, I just want to feel you, searching my boundries, remember." you remind him.

Slowly he starts to move and he places his knees outside yours, first he lets his hand slip into the hollow between your thighs to then place his hard penis against the opening and as he rolls his hips forward and it disappears between your thighs all the way into the hole he moans. He leans forward and puts his hands on yours and you lace his fingers with yours. Slowly he begins to push and when after a few times you tilt your hips backward you feel his tip slowly scrape over your clit and you throw your head back. Loki kisses your neck and he lets one hand move up over your arm to slide over your shoulder and down your spine, he lets it rest on your hip and he squeezes it gently. You can hear his breathing become heavier with each roll of his hips and you feel his hand slide over your thigh.

"You feel amazing...... can I .... can I touch you?" he asks.

"Please touch me." you groan.

His hand slides straight forward and it disappears between your legs, he immediately finds you clit and he caresses it and pressed it lightly. You push you hips back to feel his penis glide between your thighs and then forward again against the touch of his finger, looking for friction. His other hand leaves yours to find it's way to your breast and as he cups it you moan loudly.

"That's it, let me hear you, God, I love to make you moan like that." je whisper in your ear.

He pushes the tips of two fingers inside you but makes sure they only breach you shallow so that you do not panic and when you lower yourself completely on his fingers an impulse, he is surprised.

"Fuck ..." he says.

"Do not stop."

Loki scissors his fingers inside you and when he curls them an explosive climax ripples through your body, he himself rolls his hips a few times forward before he comes to a climax. He lets his fingers slide out you and places his hands on yours, your fingers lace and he kisses your shoulder.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Never been better." reply.

You turn your head and you kiss each other long, sensual and intense and your hand goes up to tangle your fingers into his long damp dark locks and as he deepens the kiss he rolls his hips forward again, making contact with your still sensitive clit you must break the kiss moaning. When Loki moves away from you you suddenly shiver from the slight cold and with a flick of his wrist he holds a bathrobe for you. You take it gratefully and stand up, a little shaky and Loki grabs your hips in order to stabilize you and you cringe.

"You wound." Loki says.

"It's nothing." you say.

Loki shakes his head and stands up, he takes the bathrobe and places it around your shoulders, you grab the edges and pull it a little closer around you. Loki helps you out of the bath and lifts you up to take you to the bed. He lays you down gently and lies down beside you, your arms instantly go around his waist and you press yourself close against him. Loki does the same with you and intertwined you fall asleep.

When you wake up it's dark in the room, you lie on your stomach with your head in the pillow and your hand reaches out to Loki but all you find is a cold empty space. You sit upright with a jerk and look around.

"Loki?"

No answer and you sit on the edge of the bed, you slide of it and pull a nightgown on. Your eyes scan the room but you see nothing, not even a shadow.

"Loki!" you call out.

You panic, wondering if you've dreamed that he was back with you, that you held him in your arms.

"No...."

You feel tears welling up in your eyes and sweep them away frantically. You rush to the bathroom and pull the door open.

"Loki ..."

Empty. You turn around and run to the balcony but he's not there either.

"Please, no..."

Suddenly the door opens and when you see Loki come walking in you run up to him, he's a little surprised by you and can barely catch you but he can not prevent you both from falling against the door.

"Y/N? What's wrong?"

"Where were you!"

"What?"

"Where were you! I woke up and you were not there! Where were you!" you yell at his chest, the tears now freely flowiing.

"I was hungry, I was in the kitchen," Loki is a little taken back by your behavior and tries to look at you but you strengthen your grip on him,"what's wrong? Love, please, look at me."

He slowly lowers you both to the ground and he puls you in his lap, then he finally manages to look at you. He frames your face with his hands and his thumbs wipe your tears away.

"What's wrong? Did you had another nightmare?"

You shake your head and try to get your breathing back under control.

"I just ..."

"Tell me."

"This afternoon, before you came back I dreamed about you."

"I am guessing it was not a pleasent dream?" he asks and you look at him angry,"sorry, I'm sorry."

"You were dead, Loki."

"What?"

"You were dead, Thor sat on the ground with you lifeless body in his arms, in the woods. And then I woke up and you were not there...I called out for you but you didn't answer and you weren't in the bathchamber and I called out again and you still didn't answer me...." your breathing gets faster again and you hiccup through your now falling tears.

"It's okay," he says and pulls you into his arms again, "it's okay, I'm here, I'm with you, it was just a dream. I would never leave you, never, you must believe me when I say that I will always do everything to get back to you."

"I believe you, but promise me one thing, if you again gets the urge to eat in the middle of the night or even to go to the toilet wake me up, okay."

"I promise, love, I promise."

He kisses your temple and lifts you up again to carry you to the bed where he gently lays you down.

**Author's Note:**

> so let me know what you think! Especially about the dream in the beginning.


End file.
